This invention relates in general to the field of electronics and more specifically to a method and apparatus for storing secure data within an integrated circuit.
Many electronic devices require the use of secure and private data that may be used to authenticate transactions, enable special access to specific functions, etc. Given the sensitive nature of this type of data, the data typically needs to be stored within an integrated circuit (IC). This type of sensitive data should not be able to be retrieved externally from the IC either from the IC pins themselves or by using any number of reverse engineering methods, including de-layering of the IC. A need exists in the art for